Subjectively Speaking
by Misura
Summary: What better place to discuss Schuldich's other lover than in bed? Or so Crawford seems to think. [CrawfordSchuldich]


Subjectively speaking

x

Warnings/notes : Crawford/Schuldich, dialogue-only, Schuldich/Yohji, shortie.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th july 2004, by Misura, in reply to a challenge made by purkledragon, which stated :

"fandom: Weiss Kreuz (look at what you started here!)

pairing: don't care as long as one is Schuldig

Title: Please, I have enough trouble naming my own.

line: It doesn't matter what you're doing...as long as it's me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with yesterday evening now, would it?"

"Yesterday evening? I have no idea what you're talking about, Schuldich. As far as I know, nothing special happened yesterday evening."

" ... "

"Did it?"

" ... you're really bad at playing innocent, Brad."

"Crawford. And, I repeat, I haven't got the slightest idea what was so special about yesterday evening."

"Well, let's see. It was Monday, for starters."

"And that's special? There's a lot of Mondays in a year, Schuldich. As much as ... one in every week."

"... sarcasm isn't quite your thing either."

"I assume you had some sort of point to make?"

"Since it was Monday yesterday, today's Tuesday."

"I can hear you've been watching Sesame Street with Farfarello again. Such an ... astonishing display of intelligence."

"And since it's Tuesday, tomorrow will be Wednesday."

"Very observant of you."

"You'll have your weekly meeting with Takatori, may he be hit over the head by a flying golfclub and drop dead, at nine in the morning sharp, on Wednesday."

"I am touched. You care so deeply about me that you've learned my schedule by heart?"

"No. I know these kind of things, because you never sleep with me on Tuesdays, since you claim it's bad for your concentration and that you need to prepare your report."

"You're whining because today is not our usual evening to get intimate? I thought -I- was the one with a compulsion to plan ahead."

"I'm not sure if I should cheer at your self-knowledge, which proves there may be hope for you yet, or if I should feel insulted you'd think -I- would ever become such a control-freak as you are."

"Are you done complaining yet? Otherwise, I'll just take a short nap now."

"I'm not complaining; I asked you a question. And you still haven't answered it."

"Do my actions this night have anything to do with -your- irresponsible behavior last night? Why would they? I'm sorry to have to break this news to you, Schuldich, but you are -not- the center of my universe. I have numerous reasons for doing things, and very few of those reasons include you."

"Well, there -is- the fact that around this time last night, I was naked in one bed with Kudoh, without any plans to sleep in there. And now tonight, I find myself naked in one bed with -you-, also without much hope on sleep any time soon. Isn't that a funny coincidence?"

"Most amusing."

"Brad ... are you jealous?"

" ... "

"Awwwww. Who'd ever have thought that big bad Brad Crawford was one for True Love and sappy romance? I feel flattered. Not flattered enough to change my wicked ways, of course, but still ... it's very sweet."

"I am not jealous. I may wish you'd show some more taste or sense in picking your toys and diversions on occasion, true. Those feelings are based on reason and logic though, not some sense of possessiveness towards you."

"What you're actually saying there is : 'I don't care what you're doing, as long as it's me'."

"I am -not- jealous."

"Of course not, snookums. Of course not."

"I'm -not-. And don't call me by some ridiculous term of endearment."

"Anything you want, Brad ... sorry, -Crawford-. There. Is that better?"

"Maybe if you'd stop petting me."

"There's simply no pleasing you, is there? Kudoh and me were doing something much more ... satisfying than talking by this time."

"I'd be very pleased if you stopped seeing Kudoh and imagining me to have any sense of romantic attachment towards you."

"Stop pouting and start -doing- something, and I might consider the first."

" ... "

"You know, I wonder if Fujimiya and Kudoh are having this kind of conversations too. What do you think?"

"Shut. Up."

"Make me."

"As you wish."

OWARI


End file.
